


Keep it simple, keep it light

by screamingiminlovewithyou



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Who let me write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingiminlovewithyou/pseuds/screamingiminlovewithyou
Summary: She lifted an eyebrow at him“No toast for me this time?” he asked, smirkingThe bartender called her and gave her the drink, turning around in her stool she looked at flirty curls and smirked at him“Guess you’re lucky once again” she smirkedor the one where mj and peter are dating but like to pretend they're strangers every once in a while
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Keep it simple, keep it light

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i wrote this concept on twitter and everyone wanted me to write it so here it is!!! 
> 
> title taken from the song Yoko Ono by Moby Rich.

It was cold as MJ walked to the bar of choice for this Friday night. Ever since she started college all she did was go out and get a few drinks every other weekend, and occasionally take a new person home for a few hours then let them go ‘cause that was her new persona or so she tried to convince herself that it was.

This particular night, she was wearing a little black dress, tights, black heeled booties and a coat. The second she walked in the bar, was met with a bunch of people dancing and some of them drinking in tables and booths. She gave a quick look around the place and saw her friends laughing and taking pictures.

Rolling her eyes, she made her way to the booth they were in, as soon as they saw her, they hugged her and gave her a shot. The first one of the night. That’s all she knew, she wouldn’t stop right there and it made her giddy inside.

Two hours or so later, she heard one of her friends, Gwen, whisper in her ear that there was a boy that wouldn’t take her eyes off her which made her laugh and down a drink before she actually looked to where her friend was pointing at.

She met brown, curious eyes that were watching her every move and were pretty much devouring her. She smirked at him and he looked away a bit too fast for her liking. So, she did what she did best -according to her friends-, she started flirting.

It started with her meeting brown eyes (that’s what she called him on her mind) every now and then, sometimes maintaining eye contact as she downed a shot and sometimes making a toast motion at him. It always made him laugh and she liked the way his skin crinkled around his eyes and she saw herself imagining the sound of his laugh -which was crazy cause she didn’t want to be dating anyone and neither some random dude she kept making eye contact with at some sketchy bar near her apartment-.

Way into the night, Michelle and her friends did body shots, recorded themselves doing them, danced a bit too close to each other and drank more and more. By now, she went to the bar to get another shot and a water bottle for herself and as the bartender was making her drink, she felt a soft tap on her hip, turning around, she met flirty curls (her new nickname for random guy)

She lifted an eyebrow at him

“No toast for me this time?” he asked, smirking

The bartender called her and gave her the drink, turning around in her stool she looked at flirty curls and smirked at him

“Guess you’re lucky once again” she smirked

He grabbed a new drink and clinked it against hers

“I’ll have a toast for you too-” he stopped himself

She knew what was coming

“Wait, I don’t know your name” he said, frowning

There it is.

She likes to keep it interesting and never say her real name

“I’m” she paused, thinking “Lauren” she gave him a fake smile

Honestly, she was cringing inside. She could do better, but she was smashed

He seemed like he wanted to laugh for a moment

“Well Lauren” flirty curls said smiling “Let’s toast”

They clinked shot glasses again and downed the tequila

MJ sucked on the lime and she could feel his eyes on her

It was turning her on a bit

She made eye contact

He was biting his lip.

All of a sudden, Yoko Ono by Moby Rich started blaring out the speakers and damn her for loving that song with everything in her. Guilty pleasures be damned.

What’s his face took her hand and asked her to dance

She didn’t have anything else to do so she agreed.

_I don't wanna take from you_  
I don't need an IOU  
Keep your pockets superglued  
I got nothin', you got nothin'

They walked to the dance floor, his fingers intertwined with hers and he twirled her around, bringing her body close to him, to the point she could smell his cologne. She was taller than him, she could feel herself getting lost in him.

She shook herself and she danced away from him, he got closer again and she danced, lifting her arms a bit and swaying from side to side, making a circle around him, twirling her arms and going back to being in front of him

_Be my Yoko Ono muse_

_Serotonin, bullet proof_  
Never better, never blue  
I got nothin', you got nothin'

She got closer to him again, her lips almost touching his forehead, she felt the air shift between them

His hands grabbed her hips and pulled her against him

She looked down at him and found him staring

Smirking

He did a lot of that.

It bothered her.

She wanted to kiss it away.

_All I wanna spend is one more night  
Between your sheets, behind your eyes_

“Wanna get out of here?” he asked her

He was all she could hear

Damn it.

“Yeah” she said, “Let’s go”

She grabbed his hand and walked to the booth her friends were in. they winked at her when they saw who she was taking home. After saying her goodbyes, she got out of the bar with flirty curls (maybe she should learn his name now).

“You go to Harvard?” he asked, five minutes into the walk

“There’s no need to ask” she said “We’re just going to my place for one thing, right?”

“Rightttt” he dragged

It got awkward way too quick and they still had a bit of walking to do

Sigh

“Yeah, I go to Harvard” she said, putting her hands in her coat’s pockets

He smiled

That lamp post light did wonders to his face

“I got to MIT” he said, watching her

“Oh so you’re a nerd” she smiled

He laughed

So that’s what he sounds like

She likes it

“Yeah” he laughed a bit more “You could say so”

When they reached the corner of her street, she felt something fall on her head, she looked up and saw that it was starting to snow. She loved snow. One-night stand be damned. She wouldn’t miss the first snow of the year for nothing.

“Oh look” he pointed to the sky

He was pretty drunk, it was funny

“It’s snowing!” he said a bit loudly for it to be 2am

She laughed

“Yeah, let’s go, shall we?” she said smiling

“But you wouldn’t miss the first snow of the year for nothing?” he looked at her confused

She hummed “How do you know that?” she looked at him

“Uhhhh” he paused “You said it earlier?” he tried

No, she didn’t.

xxx

A bit later after trying to get flirty guy to her apartment, they finally walked in, she hasn’t finished locking her door when he’s turning her around and pushing her against it to give her a hard kiss, licking her lower lip to request entrance, making her groan into his mouth in shock.

She kisses him back as aggressive as he is and opens her mouth to let him in; tasting him.

He brings his right hand to her face and caress it as he’s kissing her, then brings it down her sides to the back of her thigh to lift it against his hip and pull her even closer to him. She moans in his mouth and everything happens too quick.

His tongue licks inside, touching the roof of her mouth and it’s driving her crazy. It’s like they’re battling but he’s the one making the rules, making the pace. Slow and powerful. And rough. Very rough.

She pulls away and he attaches his mouth to her neck, sucking and biting on her pulse point. Pretty much leaving hickeys.

With all her will power, she taps his shoulders to let him know he has to stop. When he pulls away, she takes a breath and looks deeply into his eyes.

Big mistake.

They look so dark and lustful.

She’s never had anyone want her the way he’s wanting her right now.

He slowly put her thigh down and kept on looking at her

She wants to say something but she can’t

He smirks.

That damn smirk.

“Can you not smirk right now” she mutters looking at him

He laughs

His left hand is on the other side of her head

She’s still against the door.

Is she really a high school student again?

She rolls her eyes and steps closer to him

He’s watching her.

She plants a firm kiss on his mouth and walks into her living room.

She knows he’s still watching her so she turns around to blow him a kiss and goes to her couch

She can practically hear him gulp.

She giggles.

_Play those records that you like_  
Keep it simple, keep it light  
Every mornin', every night  
I got nothin', you got nothin'

Next thing, she’s playing some low music and serving two wine glasses

“More alcohol?” he asks

“Thought you’d want more” she said jokingly

“No, I just want you” he muttered

She looked at him

She smiled

Walked to the couch but sat on his lap instead

He wrapped his arms around her instantly

Like they belonged there.

She wanted to laugh and just kiss him till he forgot his name, it was driving her crazy

He looked at him, he was watching him

Her heart was about to betray her

“Kiss me again?” she whispered, bumping her nose against his

He complied

_All I wanna spend is one more night  
Between your sheets, behind your eyes_

He connected his lips with hers and kissed her just as fierce as he was a few minutes before, he was drunk on him and she was drunk on him. It was an amazing mix.

Their teeth were clashing together and tongues sliding against each other too. His hands started to roam her torso and touch every inch of her, making her moan in the kiss. He bit her lower lip and went back to peck her lips then kiss her neck, he bit and suck and also graced his lips on her pulse point.

It was all too much for her.

His hands started to fumble with the strings of her dress, trying to pull them down to begin to take it off. He broke the kiss to fully take if off and to leave her on her underwear.

She reached for his shirt and took it off, leaving his whole chest naked in front of her. He grabbed her by the waist and lowered her on the couch, his body pretty much wrapped around hers.

He can’t stop looking at her, her long curly hair falling over her naked shoulders, she looks beautiful under him and he can’t stop looking.

After the skin on skin action, the room starts to light up, the sun is rising and both MJ and flirty curls have been doing it for hours. She’ll probably get a complaint from her neighbors sometime soon.

She’s panting and after one look at her boy of the night, his face flushed and curls all messed she starts laughing.

Like downright mad laughing.

All she can muster while she tries to catch her breath though.

Curls just rolls his eyes and puts the throw blanket around them. He smiles and kisses her forehead.

She moves so they can share the couch and cuddle instead of her having his weight on her. She doesn’t want her body to be crushed under him.

“I can’t believe” he started

She giggled

“You were so gone” she said quietly

“You’re intoxicating, babe” he said

She looked up at him

“Me? What about you?”

He smirked “You couldn’t stop looking, huh?”

She rolled her eyes

“Shut up Parker”

“You just wore that stupid shirt” she whined

He pecked her lips

“I thought you’d throw it all away when you realized it was snowing”

“You almost broke character” she quipped

He smiled

“Five MJ, Four Parker” she said, kissing his jaw

“Damn” he paused “I have to step up” he looked down at her

He was so in love

She could see it

She was so in love too.

“Maybe next time” she closed her eyes

“Now let’s just sleep” she yawned

He got up, put his boxers on and carried her to her room

Scratch that.

Their room.

They laid there, wrapped in each other’s arms

“I love you, Em” he whispered in her hair

“I love you, Flirty curls” she whispered, half asleep

“What?”

“Oh, that’s the nickname I gave you this time”

He laughed

She fell asleep with a smile on her face and the love of her life beside her.

_Some shit I just don't need in life, but I need you._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to feel about this, kinda don't wanna post it but here it is i guess.
> 
> find me on twitter as @ffalsegods
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated :)
> 
> Have a lovely day/ night!


End file.
